The Betrayal of five
by Wolfclaws
Summary: Trouble is brewing in the forest. There is no prey! Thornpaw, Fallpaw, Icepaw of different clans each receive a warning from StarClan. They meet Fox, a rogue, who has the same warning. He joins ShadowClan and they fight together for their Clans.
1. Prologue

Here's ThunderClan's warriors and kits. Not the originals.. I felt like creating.

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

----

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Loyalstar - Calico tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Differentpaw

Deputy: Cragstripe - Dark brown tabby with green eyes. Tom.

Medicinecat: Flightpelt - Grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Thornpaw

**Warriors **

Rockfur - Dark ginger tom with green eyes. Left ear shredded.

Bigfoot - Brown she-cat with big hazel eyes and a large hindpaw.

Strongheart - Black she-cat with blue eyes. Gray stripes on her ears.

Darktail - Golden tabby tom with a dark brown tail. Green eyes.

Apprentice, Ghostpaw

Runningclaw - Grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Long tail.

**Queens**

Gingerpatch - Golden she-cat with a ginger patch over her green eyes.

Rowantail - Light brown tabby with a black ring over her tail.

**Elders**

Tigerstripe - Orange tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Furpatch - Brown she-cat with patches of fur missing.

**Apprentices**

Differentpaw - Black she-cat with ginger-red paws. Blue eyes.

Thornpaw - Orange-red she-cat with one black ear, black paws, black tail tip and green eyes.

Ghostpaw- White tabby tom with a gray paw.

**Kits**

Leafkit - gray tabby with green eyes. She-cat.

Sunkit - GOlden tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Windclan**

Leader: Newstar - Gray tabby she-cat with black muzzle and hazel eyes

Deputy: Freshclaw - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Medicine cat: Clawtail - White tabby with amber eyes. TOm.

**Warriors**

Falconfoot - Brown she-cat with a white-tipped muzzle, tail and paws. Green eyes.

Moortail - Gray tabby with blue eyes. Tom.

Apprentice, Fallpaw

Worntail - Black she-cat with a lighter black for her paws. Gray-blue eyes.

Ciderheart - Ginger-brown tabby with hazel eyes. TOm.

Apprentice, Greedpaw

**Queens**

Calmeye - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Frostglacier - White she-cat with amber eyes.

**Elders**

Cryingclaw - Brown tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentices **

Thistlepaw- Brown tabby tom with orange-yellow eyes.

Fallpaw - Ginger tom with hazel-amber eyes.

Greedpaw - Light gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Kits**

Flowerkit - light brown tabby with blue eyes, tom

Lovekit - Dirty white she-kit with pinkeye.

**RiverClan**

Leader: Thicketstar - Light black tom with a ginger streak on his ears. Yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Royalpaw

Deputy: Miragefur - Brown-ginger she-cat with hazel eyes.

Medicine cat: Curepool - Wiry brown tom with green eyes.

**Warriors**

Sharpclaw - brown tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Dirtpaw

Caringheart - Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Gingerfox - Light ginger tabby tom with brown eyes. White tail tip.

Mindfoot - White-brown tabby with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Royalpaw - Brown tom with black stripes and clear green eyes.

DIrtpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes.

**Queens**

Greatpelt - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Strikemind - long-haired brown tom with sightless white eyes.

**Kits**

Smartkit - black she-kit with white ears and tailtip

Brownkit - White tom with brown ears

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar - Gray tom with scarred muzzle, tail and flank. Blue eyes.

Deputy: Poisongas - Ginger tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentice, Onyxpaw

Medicine cat: Hardclaw - Black she-cat with gray eyes.

**Warriors**

Bloodscar - Brown tom with huge scar running across right war to left flank. Blue eyes.

Apprentice, Crimsonpaw

RIverstorm - Gray she-cat with a black stripe. Green eyes.

Darknight - Dark brown tabby tom with gray-blue eyes. Tom.

Passionpelt - White tom with blue eyes. Blood-stained pelt.

**Apprentices**

Onyxpaw - Black tom with hazel eyes/

Crimsonpaw - Black tom with red paws, tail tip, eyes and a patch of his tailfur missing.

**Queens **

Coldclaw - Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Elders **

Halfheart - Blind white tom.

**Kits **

Betrayalkit - golden tabby she-kit with amber eyes.


	2. The Prophecy

Chapter one! Yay!

Faunamon: Thanks for the review!

I was running out of good ShadowClan-like names xD I don't take it personally, I kinda agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.  
--

The stars shimmered in the night sky as they reflected in a large pool of water. Then, as if on cue, starry shapes slid in the clearing. A large gray tom waited for silence. The cats quieted instantly, and the large tom spoke.

"A great trouble has been foreseen," he meowed. "Have any of you seen it?"

"I have," a small she-cat meowed. Others nodded agreement.

"What is the Betrayal of Five?" The gray tom asked. "And who is the danger that hasn't arrived?"

"We must do something about this, Lonestar," the she-cat meowed.

"I know, Mousetail," Lonestar meowed dryly. "That is why we are here. StarClan, it is time to choose the Chosen cats. Mousetail, make your choice for WindClan."

Mousetail nodded and stepped forward.

"StarClan," she yowled. "See and approve my choice." She touched her nose to the water and a small shape appeared. The tom in the water was ginger with hazel-amber eyes.

"Mousetail! An apprentice? Are you sure?," an old warrior meowed.

"Apprentices may be the strongest, Scarface," Mousetail meowed curtly. "All the Chosen should be apprentices." Lonestar dipped his head in agreement.

"Mousetail is right. This is the perfect cat. Scarface, make your choice for ShadowClan."

"See and approve my choice," Scarface growled. He dipped his head in the water and a black cat with a light brown ear with orange eyes appeared.

"But that is a rogue!" a cat exclaimed.

"He will join ShadowClan after this. I have been watching him. He is ShadowClan's chosen."

Lonestar nodded. "You may be right. I approve. StarClan?" The cats in the clearing reluctantly agreed. Scarface bristled, but stepped back. Lonestar nodded towards a bracken-colored she-cat.

"RiverClan's turn, Rustfeather," Lonestar meowed, dipping his head. Rustfeather nodded and stepped forward in her turn.

"This is my choice," she mewed. A gray she-cat with brown stripes appeared at her turn.

"Does StarClan approve?" Lonestar meowed. The others nodded and at last Lonestar stepped forward.

"It is my turn to choose for ThunderClan. May you approve of it." An orange-red she-cat appeared in the water, with black ears, paws and tail tip.

"This is my choice." StarClan mewed in agreement and Lonestar raised his head.

"That is all we can do. Stay with them and protect them. Mousetail, Scarface, Rustfeather, go see to your burden. I am going as well."

Then they seperated.

---

Thornpaw opened her eyes. She was at Fourtrees, below the great rock. _What? _she thought. _I was sleeping just a second ago!_ Then she realized she must be dreaming. A sign from StarClan. Her first ever. She had begun her apprenticeship just two days ago. Her mentor was Flightpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat. Thornpaw lifted her head up and noticed a large gray figure uptop the Great Rock. The cat looked down at her and smiled gently.

"Greetings, Thornpaw," he meowed. "I am Lonestar. I must speak to you on StarClan's behalf."

"What is it?" Thornpaw asked shrilly.

"There has been a great danger foretold in the stars. You, along with four others, will - must - defeat it. Meet the others here in Quarter moon at midnight."

Thornpaw closed her eyes for a moment. WHen she opened them, LOnestar was gone, but an eerie wailing filled the clearing. A scratchy whisper made her turn, and THornpaw was looking at a burnt tree. It cracked and fell right over her head. The last thing she knew, THornpaw heard the scratchy whisper clearer: _Beware the Betrayal of Five, and an enemy that hasn't arrived._

--

Thornpaw's green eyes flew open. With a sigh of relief she realized she was in Flightpelt's den. Her mentor was watching her calmly.

"Rockfur has a fever," she announced briskly. "And we're out of Feverfew."

"So you want me to go get some," Thornpaw mewed. She turned to leave, then asked, "Quarter moon is tommorow?"

"No," Flightpelt meowed. "It's tonight. Now go, please."

"Yes, Flightpelt," Thornpaw called, heading towards the exit of the camp. She veered left and found a bush of Feverfew, then cut off a few stems with her teeth and carried them in her jaws. She breathed in their sweet scent and sat for a moment, watching the forest. Then she stopped. The medicine cat apprentice heard low meows.

_Patrol,_ she thought, then rose to her paws and headed back into camp.

"About time," Flightpelt meowed when she spotted her apprentice. "Come on, bring a stem or two to Rockfur. I will be with you soon." Thornpaw nodded and headed towards the warrior's den.

"Rockfur!" she called loudly. There was a moan, and his broad ginger face raised. "Thornpaw? Is 'at you?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yep. Flightpelt'll be here soon, so just rest for a while more." As Rockfur lowered his head, Thornpaw padded near Runningclaw.

"He's been sleeping most of the day," the gray tom meowed.

"He should be fine," THornpaw meowed. She turned her head towards the entrance of the den and saw Flightpelt's face staring back at her.

"Runningclaw said Rockfur's been sleeping most of the day," THornpaw reported. "He should be fine."

"Quite right. Now, to give him the feverfew. Mush it up nicely with your teeth and make him swallow it. Try it."

Thornpaw did as she was told. After a while, Rockfur brightened up.

"I feel a bit better," he announced. "Do you think I will be able to join tommorow's evening patrol?"

"It depends. Tommorow, if you feel just a bit weak, Thornpaw will be back with more feverfew. Then we'll see."

Rockfur nodded and fell back asleep.

---

After her sleep, THornpaw awoke the next day to see Flightpelt rushing around the den. She noticed Thornpaw and smiled.

"Good! You're awake. Would you like to begin training?" Thornpaw nodded vigourously.

"Poppy seeds are for..?"

"Numbing the pain?"

"Correct. But also to help sleep to come. And, cobwebs?"

"Stops the bleeding."

"Perfect. Thyme?"

"Um... To heal wounds..?"

"No. That's Marigold," Flightpelt meowed. "Thyme is to calm anxieties."

"Oh," Thornpaw meowed, annoyed. "I should have known that."

"You've been my apprentice for two days," Flightpelt meowed, softly. "You're learning quickly." Thornpaw nodded after a short while, enthusiastically.

A few hours later, the call echoed from the Highrock.

"Let all those old enough to catch prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cats assembled slowly, watching their leader.

"We have here a kit who has reached six moons." He turned to a rather large white tomkit with a gray paw. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Ghostpaw. Ghostpaw, your mentor will be Darktail."

Loyalstar turned to Darktail. "You have never had an apprentice, and I think you are ready. Tigerstripe taught you well and you were his last apprentice before he became an elder. Pass on your wisdom and strength to this apprentice."

HE touched noses with Ghostpaw, who nervously licked his shoulder in return. Then mentor and apprentice touched noses awkwardly.

"This meeting is at an end. Flightpelt, may I see you for a moment?" Loyalstar called, entering his den. "You too, Thornpaw."

The two medecine cats followed. Inside the den, Loyalstar sat with his tail around his paws.

"I have received a troubling sign from StarClan," he announced. Flightpelt nodded.

"I have had one as well," she mewed quietly. They both looked at Thornpaw.

"Was there a prophecy?" she meowed. Flightpelt shook their heads.

"But I saw huge claws, and huge fangs," Flightpelt meowed. Loyalstar nodded.

"And blood splattering everywhere. And that wail.."

"Yes," Flightpelt agreed.

"It was really creepy," THornpaw meowed, lying.

"What could it mean?" Loyalstar whispered.

"I do not know," Flightpelt murmured. "We must wait and see."

--

That's the end of chapter one!


	3. Icepaw, Fallpaw and Fox

Ah, chapter two.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Kay? Kay.**

---

Thornpaw yawned and opened her eyes. It was nighttime of the Quarter moon. LOoking up, she realized it was not yet midnight. She would have time to reach Fourtrees. Slowly and carefully the apprentice stalked out of the den. Cragstripe was on duty to watch over the Clan. Carefully THornpaw crept into the ferns. In the moonlight her fur looked dark brown, so she blended in better than in broad daylight. She watched THunderClan's deputy closely as she crept behind him. Finally she reached the gorse tunnel. She waited until Cragstripe looked in the other direction, near the nursery, before softly lunging into the tunnel. Cragstripe turned his head sharply back near the gorse tunnel, whiskers twitching, then shook his head drowsily.

Outside of camp, THornpaw trekked silently but quickly near Fourtrees. Flightpelt had shown her the borders and where to find good herbs the first day of her training. Near Fourtrees was a patch of Borage. Thornpaw knew she would know she was on the right path. She sniffed her nose for the familiar scent, but she did not smell it. With a wave of panic the apprentice sniffed again. Then she realized that she was still too far away, and sighed with relief. Trudging on forward, the apprentice watched the forest in its sleepy stillness. She sniffed again and scented the patch of borage. Her tail curling up in delight, she ran forward and skidded to a halt at a steep slope. She narrowed her eyes, looking down. A cat! Quickly she rushed down. The cat had strong RiverClan scent on her. Thornpaw stopped in front of her. The RiverClan apprentice watched her with narrowed eyes, then smiled.

"Hi," she mewed. "I'm Icepaw."

Thornpaw dipped her head. "Thornpaw. So, where are the others?"

"Not here yet, if they don't believe it was a real dream," Icepaw shrugged. She turned her head towards WindClan's side of the clearing. At her gaze a ginger shape ran down the clearing, tail lashing. He stopped next to Thornpaw, cocked his brow and smiled at them. His hazel-amber eyes shone as he introduced himself.

"I'm Fallpaw," he meowed in a clear, brisk tone. Thornpaw and Icepaw introduced themselves in turn. Fallpaw's gaze rested on Thornpaw the longest.

"Thornpaw, eh? Flightpelt's apprentice?" he meowed. She nodded uneasily.

"When's the other one coming? Rustfeather told me there would be four of us!" Icepaw cried.

"Don't worry," Fallpaw purred. "Mousetail said the same." He turned to Thornpaw. "Who spoke to you?"

"Lonestar," THornpaw meowed. Icepaw and Fallpaw gaped at her.

"Lonestar," Icepaw meowed. "_The _Lonestar?"

"That's right," Thornpaw meowed. "He was a good leader. I was born a few moons after he died."

They were interrupted by pawsteps from ShadowClan's side. A black tom was slowly moving towards the three cats, an incredulous look on his face. His light brown ears flicked as he walked towards them, muttering, "So the dream was real."

"Who are you?" Icepaw meowed. "You don't have ShadowClan scent on you."

"That's because I don't belong to ShadowClan," sneered the new cat. "I can take care of myself." Icepaw watched the newcomer with a mingled look of respect and anger in her eyes.

"But," the newcomer continued, "I believe in StarClan. My mother was Coldclaw, and she taught me to believe in her warrior ancestors. THen I went and lived with my father, Eagle. He died a moon ago." Icepaw nodded.

"You should join ShadowClan," she meowed. "You'd be with your mother then."

"I have been considering it. I'm Fox, by the way."

"Icepaw," the RiverClan she-cat mewed.

"Thornpaw," the ThunderClan apprentice mewed.

"Fallpaw. So, what are we here to do? Do you think StarClan shall send a sign?" Fallpaw meowed cautiously.

"I hope so," THornpaw meowed, sitting next to Icepaw. Icepaw nodded and cuffed Thornpaw's ear playfully.

"Hey, don't worry, be happy!" she mewed. "They'll come to us. And if they don't, what do we do?"

"We should meet," Fox suggested.

"Where?" Thornpaw meowed. "And when?" Icepaw shrugged.

"If we got a message from StarClan, we _have _to find the others," Fallpaw meowed. "We know where we'll all be. In our camps, or training with our mentors."

"What about Fox?" Icepaw meowed. "We won't knwo where to find him."

"I've decided," Fox meowed, tail flicking. "I'm going to join ShadowClan - that should be easier than to scout the forest for me."

"Well, if that's it," Icepaw meowed. "We should be off."

The others nodded. "Here next quarter-moon," Fallpaw meowed, and left them. Icepaw mewed good-bye to Fox and Thornpaw and left as well. Fox headed for ShadowClan, tail raised, and left Thornpaw to go back to ThunderClan.

Climbing the steep slope back to THunderClan, Thornpaw's mind swam with doubts. They could get caught, and the Clan leaders may take it the wrong way. Instead of thinking they are helping, Loyalstar and the others could think it was treachery. Thornpaw shook the thoughts as she padded back to camp. Leaving Fourtrees, she sniffed, and saw the patch of Borage.

_We've been running low, _she thought, taking some in her jaws. _I'll help Flightpelt out. She might be needing some. _The apprentice stalked off again, the bittersweet scent pushing on her scent glands.

She finally reached the camp. It was almost past dawn. Thornpaw sniffed. The dawn patrol had already left. She padded into camp, aware of Flightpelt sitting at the medicine cat den, looking worried. Thornpaw ran to her mentor, who turned and smiled with relief.

"Where have you been?" she meowed. She spotted the borage and nodded. "Ah. I see. You went out hunting for borage."

"I woke up and found we were out of it," Thornpaw lied boldly.

"Really," Flightpelt mewed. "Well, go and see the stock. Go on, go."

The apprentice obeyed nervously and groaned as she saw the borage. The stock of the plant was full.

"Where were you, THornpaw?" Flightpelt meowed softly. "You can tell me."

"I know I can," THornpaw meowed, turning towards her mentor. She sighed anf settled into her nest of moss, Flightpelt doing the same. Then Thornpaw began explaining: The dream, meeting Lonestar, the plan to meet Fallpaw, Icepaw and Fox, the borage, and then finally being back in camp. Flightpelt listened antentively, nodding every now and then. When Thornpaw stopped, Flightpelt settled morte comfortably in her nest and meowed, "I can't stop you if StarClan willed this, but Loyalstar might. We will not tell him until we are sure."

"Sure of what?" Thornpaw mewed.

"Sure that he will accept what StarClan wishes without trying to stop you," Flightpelt explained. "He is loyal, yes, but your safety may be a bigger priority than a dream."

Thornpaw was Loyalstar's grand-daughter. Her mother was Gingerpatch, Loyalstar's daughter.

"When are you going to see them next?" Flightpelt meowed curiously.

"Next Quarter-Moon, if not sooner," Thornpaw replied.

"If not sooner?"

"If we get a dream before then, we're to scout for the others." Flightpelt nodded.

Then there was a low wail from the nursery.

"It's Gingerpatch!" Loyalstar cried, rushing into the den. "She's having her kits!"

--

Eh. Not much of a cliffhanger. --;

Oh well. THornpaw's going to be a big sister! Yay! xD


	4. The kits

Heyo. Chapter three, already.

And thanks everyone for the reviews! -hugtackles- I really appreciate it!  
And I realize some names suck. I understand, so no need to bring it up!

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.

--

Thornpaw lept to her paws, stunned. Her mother's second litter already. Realizing with a jolt that soon she would be a sister, she lept to her paws and rushed to her mentor's aid as Flightpelt gathered supplies.

"Cobwebs, poppy seeds!" The medicine cat yowled. "Thyme! A bit of Marigold too. What will these all do?"

Thornpaw narrowed her eyes, concentrating. "Cobwebs for bleeding, poppy seeds to numb the pain, Thyme to calm my mother down, and Marigold... For healing wounds?"

"Great," Flightpelt meowed, shoving her apprentice some of everything. "This will be good training," she meowed between a mouth full of herbs.

They headed towards the nursery quickly. Loyalstar dipped his head calmly, but his eyes betrayed his nervousness. Flightpelt dipped her head and rushed in. Thornpaw followed. There was Rowantail with her two kits, Leafkit and Sunkit. The two kits watched, wide-eyed, as Gingerpatch wailed in pain. Flightpelt rushed at GIngerpatch's side. Rowantail pushed Leafkit and sunkit from the kitting. THornpaw watched FLightpelt, taking everything in note.

"Another one!" Flightpelt handed Thornpaw another one, this time a gray she-kit with bluish gray stripes. Thornpaw noticed a sparrow-shaped mark on her sister's forehead. She began to lick both kits. When Flightpelt handed another two kits, one brown with a white underbelly and black muzzle she-kit, the other a gold tabby tom with brown ears, tail and left hindpaw, Thornpaw licked them again. Another kit: this time a gray she-kit with black rings around her tail. Then Flightpelt helped her apprentice, licking the kits. Thornpaw's gaze flew towards her mother, who was shaking. Grabbing a stem of the thyme, Thornpaw walked towards her mother and meowed gently, "Have some of this. You'll feel better." FLightpelt nodded towards the poppy seeds, and THornpaw took some as well, feeding her mother some. Soon Gingerpatch was sleeping lightly.

"Rowantail," Flightpelt meowed, "Would you mind taking care of these five for a while? Until Gingerpatch has rested? Your kits are old enough to stray away, and I'm sure Rockfur wouldn't mind taking care of them, I'm sure."

Rowantail nodded, taking the four bundles of fur and nuzzling them.

After a while, Thornpaw went to check on her mother and found her wide awake, staring gently at her new kits.

"Thornpaw," she greeted. "Have you come to see my new kits? For the second time, of course."

"Have you named them?" THornpaw meowed. Gingerpatch nodded, looking at her kits fondly. She stared at them for a while before answering.

"This is Sparrowkit," she meowed, pushing the gray she-kit with the blue gray stripes towards Thornpaw. "This is Turtlekit." She nudged the tortoishell tom. She nodded to the gold tabby tom and meowed, "This is Leopardkit, this," she nodded towards the brown, white and black she-kit, "is Horsekit. That gray one? That's Lemurkit."

Thornpaw purred in amusement. She liked Lemurkit and Sparrowkit - they were nice names. Her mother licked them again and Thornpaw left her kin.

---

Days past since Gingerpatch had her second litter. Thornpaw woke up from her dreams and realized it was the night of the Gathering. Yawning, she trekked out of the medicine cat den and scented the air. Bigfoot was with Runningclaw and Differentpaw, waiting for the dawn patrol to return. Cragstripe and Loyalstar were meowing in hushed tones near Loyalstar's den. Flightpelt was with the two. THornpaw watched them for a moment, then came to join them.

"...the huge jaws," THornpaw heard Loyalstar meow. His head turned to his grand-daughter and smiled.

"Thornpaw," he meowed. "Flightpelt wanted to take you hunting today, and I want to bring you and Differentpaw to your first Gathering. We told Differentpaw already."

THornpaw squealed in delight, nodding vigorously. She and Flightpelt left, past Differentpaw, who grinned at Thornpaw, as Loyalstar called, "Bring back lots of prey!"

They reached the best hunting grounds and Flightpelt sat.

"Tell me what you smell," she meowed. Thornpaw sniffed.

"Mouse and vole," she replied promptly. "Hey! Marigold!" Flightpelt nodded.

"We have plenty already, so not to worry. But remember this is where to find some. First, I'll teach you the basics."

Thornpaw nodded as her mentor showed her different hunting crouches, hunting basics and such. Then she made Thornpaw hunt til Sunhigh.

At Sunhigh, THornpaw looked down at the small pile of prey, feeling a little proud. This was her first ever hunt, and she had done well. FLightpelt joined her a while later.  
"Not bad," she mewed approvingly. "Come on, back to camp. Bring some for the elders and then you can eat." Thornpaw nodded, picking up the prey and dragging it back.

---Omg. Thornpaw POV---

Flightpelt was watching me as I piled the prey on the fresh-kill pile. I grabbed a few mice for the elders, and a plump vole for me. Tigerstripe nodded to me and smiled as Furpatch grabbed a mouse. They thanked me and continued sharing tongues. I left with the vole still clamped in my jaws. As I settled beside my favorite tree, Differentpaw arrived with her patrol. She rushed at me, grinning, and took a water vole I had caught.

"Can you _believe _we're going to the gathering?" she exclaimed through a mouthful of meat. I grinned with her. Differentpaw was really nice.

"My -our- first ever gathering!" I cried out. "Oh, I can't wait."

_Will Icepaw be there?_ I thought. _Fox, too?_ A single shiver ran through my spine as I thought, _What about Fallpaw?_

--

OOoooOOOOOoooooOOOO...

**Thornpaw: Shut up. **

Why would I do that?

**Thornpaw: growl**

Eh.. That's the end of chapter three! Tell me what you think.


	5. The meeting

Okay. Chapter five, everybody! Woo-hoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Pity.

---

Flightpelt stopped Thornpaw before they left. The medicine cat apprentice's eyes were clouded in thought. Icepaw and Foxpaw seemed close, but Fallpaw was close to them all. Thornpaw was an outsider. She was the only medicine cat apprentice. Flightpelt's tail brushed across THornpaw's nose, driving her back to reality. She looked at her mentor back.

"The medicine cats are meeting tonight," Flightpelt meowed. "I'd like you to meet them."

Thornpaw nodded. Her mentor turned her head, looking for the other medicine cats.

"They should be here by now," Flightpelt murmured. "Where are they?"

----Fallpaw POV----

I watched the Clans trek towards their own Clans. Icepaw had bid farewell to Foxpaw, Thornpaw and myself and RiverClan had left already. Thornpaw had been approached by her mentor and sat, gazing into empty space, pondering. ShadowClan left and then, WindClan and myself. Moortail, my mentor, was padding next to my Clan's deputy. I was at the back of the line, looking back. Flightpelt seemed a bit flustered and I turned back. My mother, Frostglacier, turned back and I caught sight of her eyes. They looked a bit puzzled, but she kept her soft gaze. She let the few cats in front of me pass her, and came to speak to me.

"Fallpaw," she meowed, concern in her voice, "Are you okay? You seem worried lately. I don't know what to make of it."

"Nothing's wrong, Frostglacier. Really." I tried to smile.

"Fallpaw. Really. I'm your mother. _Tell _me."

"I know you are my mother," I meowed grimly. "It's just…"

"Was it the Gathering? Or the cats you sat with..?"

"No, Frostglacier. I'm fine. Really."

--Back to Thornpaw-

Her fur danced in the breeze as she watched WindClan leave. They left. Only five cats remained in the clearing; the medicine cats. Clawtail, WindClan's medicine cat, was a burly white tom with amber eyes. He seemed to always have a smile on his face. RiverClan's medicine cat, Curepool, was a wiry brown tom. He had a pair of dazzling green eyes that seemed to always shine bright. ShadowClan's medicine cat, on the other hand, Hardclaw, was a mean-looking she-cat. Her gray eyes shone with malice as she surveyed Thornpaw. Flightpelt rose to her paws, nodding at each with a grin plastered on her face. Clawtail and Curepool smiled back; Hardclaw leapt to her paws with a joyful expression on her face. Thornpaw blinked, taken aback. She had expected Hardclaw's personality to be as hard as her stare.

"Clawtail, Curepool, Hardclaw," Flightpelt began, "This is my apprentice. Thornpaw. She is Loyalstar's granddaughter."

"Thornpaw, _hello_!" Hardclaw meowed, gaily. "Flightpelt has told me - us - so much about you."

"I'm glad I can say the same," Thornpaw meowed, dipping her head.

"Flightpelt is the second of us to get an apprentice," Clawtail meowed.

"Second? None of you have an apprentice," Thornpaw meowed. Hardclaw went silent.

"I am the oldest medicine cat," she meowed quietly. "I have had one before her. Silentstare. She was Silentpaw at the time. When that RiverClan battle surged, my apprentice was killed by Thicketstar. We sent her to StarClan with her warrior name." Thornpaw gasped.

"Thicketstar?"

"Yes. Only the medicine cats know, for I have seen him with my own eyes. Everyone else believed it was me. Thicketstar blamed me. RiverClan - they, they know the truth."

Just then, Thornpaw felt something boring into her back. She turned quickly, just in time to see a pair of eyes surveying them. Then, the eyes dissapeared.

"I have been sent a prophecy," Curepool announced. "There were eyes staring at me, burning me. Yellow eyes, hazel, amber, fire-like colors. There was a shriek of laughter. It continued - five voices. They burned me more than their gazes. My paws felt wet at one point -"

"Because blood was soaking them," Hardclaw meowedd. "I had the same dream. Silentstare warned me of the 'betrayal of five.' Did you, Clawtail, Flightpelt, did you get it?"

"I did." Flightpelt turned to Thornpaw. She closed her eyes. "I didn't. Did you, Clawtail?" she fibbed.

"Oh - er - yes, yes," he meowed bleakly.

Somehow Thornpaw knew he was lying.

_Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liaaarrrrr..._ It echoed in her mind.

--

Done chapter five. Sorry if it's too short, and sorry I haven't updated in a while!


End file.
